Usually wheelchair lifts for vehicles have been arranged so that the lift houses within the vehicle and takes up space. The lift is usually supported at two locations for swinging upwardly into the vehicle. Often the vehicle upon which it is mounted has to be altered in some way in order to receive the lift.